Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -28\% \times -0.25 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -28\% = -\dfrac{28}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{25} $ $ -0.25 = -\dfrac{2.5}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{7}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{-7 \times -1 } {25 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{7}{100} $